Bonne journée, bonne soirée
by Meggy Ford
Summary: La suite des aventures de notre interne ...


Nath se trouvait sur le parking du Grace Hospital, elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bar de Joe, apparemment connu de tous les internes et résidents de cet hôpital, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller :

« Hey ! Attends !! »

Nath se retourna et vit un mec plutôt mignon et assez grand foncer vers elle mais elle ne se sentait pas rassurée dehors avec un mec à ses trousses, elle pensa d'abord que c'était un agresseur :

« J'ai pas d'argent, si vous voulez, prenez mon sac mais foutez moi la paix ! – dit-elle apeurée.

Mais non je suis pas un voleur ! Je suis juste un interne qui vient de finir son service.

piquant un fard Oh désolée, j'ai cru que … Raa et puis oublions ce que j'ai cru c'était idiot. Je m'appelle Nathaly.

Nathaly ? Joli prénom ! Moi c'est Alex. Tu vas chez Joe, miss Nathaly ?

Oui j'y vais, je dois retrouver quelqu'un mais il viendra pas avant une heure … Enfin bref ; au fait appelle moi Nath, pas Nathaly je t'en supplie ! J'ai horreur de mon prénom.

Tu as tort ! Bon allez viens, je t'invite boire un verre. » – conclut-il d'un sourire.

Nath se sentit mal par rapport à George mais elle se dit que c'était seulement amical et qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Sauf que c'était sans connaître Alex, le don juan … Elle marcha donc au côté du bel Alex. Elle ne parlait pas ne sachant trop quoi dire, ça irait sans doute mieux une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à boire ! Après avoir marché environ 800 mètres, ils entrèrent tous deux et vinrent se poser sur les tabourets juste devant le bar. Joe arriva, torchon sur le bras, puis s'adressa directement à Alex :

« Et ben, tu t'embête pas toi ! Elle est plutôt mignonne !

Mais non dis pas de bêtise, c'est pas ma copine, c'est une nouvelle interne de l'hôpital. Je viens juste de faire sa connaissance.

Ah d'accord ! Je me disais aussi. Enchanté mademoiselle, moi c'est Joe le gérant de ce bar.

Je m'appelle Nath …

…Aly – finit Alex

Nathaly ? Joli prénom – contesta Joe

Ah tu vois bien qu'il est super ton prénom !!

Mouais. – répondit Nath pas convaincue du tout.

Bon allez les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Une vodka coca pour moi, enfin si vous servez ça.

Bien sûr mais je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer ! Et toi mon ptit Alex ?

La même chose ça fera l'affaire. »

Joe partit donc leur préparer leurs verres. Il revint une minute plus tard, tendit leurs verres à nos deux jeunes gens puis repartit s'occuper d'autres clients, les laissant faire plus ample connaissance. Voyant que Nath buvait et ne disait rien, Alex prit la parole :

« Tu sais je t'ai remarquée depuis que tu es arrivée à l'hôpital … Mais j'ai pas osé venir te voir plus tôt, je voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

Oh je ne savais pas que tu m'avais vue. Je suis plutôt du genre discrète quand j'arrive quelque part. Mais je suis contente que t'aies pris l'initiative de m'inviter boire un verre.

C'est normal. J'aime bien connaître tout le monde et puis tu m'as parue terriblement sympa et puis je dois t'avouer que je trouve vraiment belle !

rougissant un peu Oh … Merci

De rien, je te dis juste ce que je pense depuis que je t'ai vue. »

Nath ne répondit pas, elle voyait bien que Alex la draguait mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer, après tout c'était à George qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous, c'était George qui lui plaisait alors elle n'allait pas commencer à papillonner avec cet espèce de dragueur invétéré !

En parlant de George, celui-ci venait d'entrer, il reconnut tout de suite Nath mais aussi le mec assis à côté d'elle. Il tourna les talons, dégoûté d'avoir été pris de court par cet espèce d'abruti d'Alex. Nath le vit s'en aller, elle finit son verre d'un coup, prit son sac et lança un rapide « Salut » à Alex. Une fois sortie, elle remarqua que George marchait bien vite, il se dirigeait vers le parking de l'hôpital. Elle le suivit en courant presque pour pouvoir le rattraper. Quand elle fût à assez bonne distance de lui, elle lui dit :

« George ! Attends ! Je t'en prie !

Attends quoi ? Le message est clair, tu préfères sortir avec Alex, ok, c'est ton choix. Après tout le petit « Georjounet » c'est juste un copain comme ça, une sorte de deuxième choix..

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Cette soirée c'est avec toi que je veux la passer. Et peut-être même la nuit – murmura-elle comme à elle-même »

George s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna pour faire face à Nath et la regarda ne sachant que penser. Nath quant à elle s'approcha timidement de George et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle lui dit doucement :

« George tu me plaît beaucoup. Et crois moi je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde. Maintenant tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais au moins tu sais ce que je pense.

Je te crois mais tu sais d'habitude les filles aiment plus les beaux gosses tels que Alex, et moi je suis plutôt leur confident, la roue de secours pourtant adorée mais jamais aimée ni désirée…

lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche Dit pas de bêtises. »

Elle s'approcha puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de filer rentrer chez elle …

_A suivre_


End file.
